


Thank You for Your Service

by sybarite1



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Age Difference, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink if you squint, Exhibitionism, Hook-Up Culture, M/M, Military Kink, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: "Buy you a drink?" Asks Tommy gamely, with all the false confidence of a man who fakes confidence daily. The man laughs quietly, and his voice is deep enough that Tommy's fingers tighten around his beer.





	Thank You for Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Pod Tours America's stop in Virginia before the gubernatorial and down ballot elections. References to the cold is because LA is warm and I don't know what the weather in Virginia is like in autumn. I'm guessing colder. The military kink is subtle, maybe too subtle? Sorry! The motto used is the motto for the US Air Force. Heavily influenced by the fact that Tommy's father was in the Air Force. MAKE OF THAT WHAT YOU WILL. I know I have.

The bar is a little busy with the bustle of Virginia campaigners in from the cold work of door knocking and the regular toasts of the service men and women who usually drink there.  The tattoo flashes in the left side periphery of Tommy's vision often. It's on the inside of the man's right forearm, and turns towards Tommy whenever he reaches for his glass. The words  ** _Integrity Service Excellence_**  ladder up towards his wrist. 

 

_Integrity first, Service before self, Excellence in all we do_

 

Tommy's mind jumps to autocomplete it before he even has to think. The man is tall, with a strong jaw and longer than regulation dark hair. He's a little older. Ok, maybe a little more than that. When he catches Tommy looking he grins, and the crows feet around his green eyes are deep, like he smiles often. 

 

"Buy you a drink?" Asks Tommy gamely, with all the false confidence of a man who fakes confidence daily. The man laughs quietly, and his voice is deep enough that Tommy's fingers tighten around his beer. 

 

"Sure." He says, and downs his whiskey in a swallow that probably isn't for show but works that way anyway. Tommy motions the bartender towards the empty glass and puts some money down. They don't exchange pleasantries or names while they drink, just glances, but it's not subtle; what this is. When Tommy sets his beer down empty, the man pushes his glass a little further away from himself and cocks an eyebrow at Tommy, the abandoned whiskey glints. It's still rippling when they get up to go. 

 

They end up in a stall in the bar's bathroom. The hotel seems too far and Tommy doesn't want to suggest it because... because in a bathroom he has little option but to end up on his knees. The man clicks the door closed and regards him silently as he slides to the ground. Tommy wants to stare at the guy's shoes, at the button of his jeans, the bulge below it, any place but his face; but a hand under his chin takes that choice away. So he turns his head and drags his open mouth against the tattoo instead, looks up when he reaches to undo his pants.

 

The man doesn't push into his hands, he waits impassively, like Tommy has yet to impress him and God, that shouldn't kick his pulse up but it does. When Tommy finally gets his mouth on his cock it barely muffles his groan, helpless with wanting it. It can't be as long or as messy as he wants, in a public place like this, with fresh faced kids outside waiting to get selfies with him in their Northam t-shirts. He sucks hard before putting his hands on the man's thighs and urging him forward, encouraging him to fuck his throat. Enjoying the weight and relentless press of it, as well as the frisson of excitement that someone may have seen, may have noticed that they came in here together. 

 

The man uses both his hands, large and warm, to cradle Tommy's face. His hands are gentle but his thrusts are not. Tommy stays still and takes it, the salt taste of skin and the harsh breaths above him, the feeling of being filled and used and enjoying it. He's so hard too, he's so hard he drops his hands to his own thighs and squeezes them into fists so he doesn't reach for his own cock. He fights his own arousal to  _concentrate,_  to make this  _good._ He focuses on trying to suck and to breathe, on the precum that leaks into his mouth, on the steady rhythm that grows erratic.

 

The man above him grunts, fingers flexing against Tommy's face as he comes. Tommy swallows and swallows; he's gotten good at doing this neatly, and he huffs a little laugh at himself when the man finally pulls him off his cock. 

 

"Come up here," he says, and keeps a hand on Tommy's throat while he stands. He's pulled into a filthy kiss, all the nicer for how unexpected it is. The man puts his hand against Tommy's cock and it takes everything,  _everything_ , in him to draw away from him.

 

"I'm um, I'm not supposed to."

 

It's the other guy's turn to laugh. It's a rumble in his chest as he looks Tommy over, all approval and amusement that hums in Tommy's blood.

 

"It's like that, huh? Ok then buddy, there's a back door just outside and you may wanna go that way."

 

Tommy flushes to his roots, he can imagine what he looks like; jacket barely covering his hard on, face red, mouth swollen.  _Obvious_.

 

He grins a little and nods, gets his hair tousled as he turns to go. Leaves his new friend and heads out the back way through a concrete alley littered with cigarette butts and ash. 

 

The short walk to the hotel should help. The crisp air should too. But he's still hard and blushing when he pulls his keycard from his hotel room door and let's himself in. 

 

" _Tommy_ ," says Lovett, drawing his name out, "look at  _you_."

 

Jon takes him by the wrist and brings him over to the bed. He presses two fingers against Tommy's tingling lips before moving to unbutton his jacket. Lovett quite typically takes Jon's distraction to turn up the heat on the thermostat. Jon gets his jacket open and puts his hand over Tommy's racing heart. He leans in and kisses him, even though he knows, he  _knows_  what Tommy's just done. Tommy moans into his mouth and wonders what Jon’s tasting.

 

There's a dip in the bed as Lovett sits down next him. He kisses Tommy sweetly behind his ear. 

 

Jon steps back and Lovett steals a kiss of his own. His fingers on Tommy's jaw are warm over the phantom press of the man's hands and Tommy shudders. Lovett pulls away. 

 

"Ok," Jon says, after taking a calming breath, "tell us everything."

 

Fin.


End file.
